


Дурной пример заразителен

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: «Каждый уважающий себя автор должен написать ПВП». ©
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Дурной пример заразителен

– Здрасьте, моя Мурка не у вас?

– Ваша кто? – лёгкий ступор – это естественно, когда видишь у себя на пороге того, на кого облизываешься последние несколько месяцев.

– Кошка моя. На улицу она боится выходить, а на ваш балкон уже как-то сбегала, но вернулась быстро, – сосед обезоруживающе улыбнулся, заставив заалеть ушами.

– Марс!

Нет, владелец квартиры был уверен, что видел пушистую тушку кота мирно спавшей на кровати буквально полчаса назад, но балконная дверь из-за нетипичной для весны жары была открыта нараспашку, а тут чужая кошка… Он резко развернулся и поспешил обратно в квартиру, надеясь, что наглое животное всё ещё спит. Ага, куда там… Прямо посередине комнаты обнаружился классический мартовский двухэтажный кот, точнее, кот и кошка, причём, судя по крепкой хватке, процесс был в самом разгаре. И когда только успели? Никита застыл на пороге, не зная, как теперь смотреть в глаза хозяину этой Мурки.

– Боюсь, нам обоим нужно лучше смотреть за своими питомцами, – возвращаясь к двери и пытаясь хоть как-то совладать с румянцем, сказал он. – Я могу вам её позже принести…

Сосед за то время, что он отсутствовал, успел войти в квартиру и прикрыть дверь и теперь с интересом смотрел на парня.

– Ну, нет, с вас компенсация поруганной кошачьей чести. Чашка кофе вполне подойдёт.

– Я… – ещё больше смутился Никита: нет, правда, такие взгляды всегда заставляли его теряться. – То есть, конечно, пойдёмте.

Сосед прошёл за ним на кухню, по дороге заглянув в комнату и оценив расстановку сил.

– Любвеобильный у вас питомец, я его регулярно во дворе вижу в компании местных подвальных дам, – необидная усмешка.

– У кого-то же в этом доме должна быть личная жизнь, – буркнул Никита, а когда понял, что, собственно, только что сказал, чуть не прикончил кофейник, который как раз ополаскивал. – Кофе скоро будет, – сделав над собой усилие, продолжил он, очень старательно делая вид, что ничего не случилось. Получалось плохо, потому что спину сверлил внимательный взгляд, да и вообще присутствие соседа прилично так выбивало из колеи.

Никита обитал в этом доме третий год и видел нескольких сменившихся за это время жильцов в квартире рядом – хозяйка, дама почтенных лет, жила у внука и наведывалась только раз в месяц, забрать арендную плату. Новый сосед заселился почти три месяца назад, и Никита пропал сразу же: симпатичный, подтянутый, с совершенно невозможной улыбкой и вроде одинокий, по крайней мере парень ни разу не видел его в компании хоть кого-нибудь. Дико хотелось познакомиться хотя бы по-соседски, но Никита робел, понимая, что выдаст себя взглядом или ещё чём-нибудь, и вообще, он щуплый, как воробей, и такой же невзрачный, не стоит и мечтать, что на него обратят больше внимания, чем на предмет мебели. И вот теперь это воплощение ночных мечтаний было у него на кухне и ждало кофе, который Никита так и не поставил.

Взяв себя в руки, парень всё-таки включил кофеварку и искоса посмотрел на присевшего на табурет соседа. Тонкая светлая футболка, выстиранные джинсы, тапочки. Лохматые русые волосы. Рука с длинными пальцами, расслабленно лежавшая на столе. Всё это вспышками отпечатывалось в мозгу, добавляя картинок-фантазий, как было бы здорово коснуться чужой кожи, зарыться в волосы, прижав голову поближе, почувствовать эти пальцы, ласкающие не только тело, но и проникающие внутрь… А ведь ему казалось, что больше краснеть уже некуда, но нет, ошибся. И остановить расшалившееся воображение уже не выходило. А у спокойно улыбавшегося соседа ещё и небольшое пятнышко зелёной краски рядом с молнией, и в другой момент Никита даже не заметил бы подобного, но теперь вот взгляд отвести не мог, хотя быстро понял, что до краски дела-то и нет. А вот расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах хотелось сильно, потянуть за язычок замка… Интересно, а носит ли его новый сосед бельё?

– Нет, – донеслось до обмершего парня, – не ношу.

Никите захотелось провалиться сквозь землю или хотя бы выскочить из кухни, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё, но это означало бы пройти мимо ходячего соблазна, а на это решиться парень был не в состоянии, поэтому он просто чуть попятился, упёршись в подоконник, и зажмурился, ожидая чего угодно – удара в челюсть, опрокинутого на голову начавшего наполняться кофейника, хлопка входной двери… Но услышал только, как ножки табуретки, на которой сидел гость, тихо скрипнули по полу.

– Будешь проверять? – с лёгкой необидной насмешкой спросил сосед. – Или на слово поверишь? – голос прозвучал неожиданно близко, заставив Никиту широко открыть глаза, потому что оставаться в неведении не было сил. Наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд, парень попытался отодвинуться, понимая, что сам загнал себя в ловушку. – Забавно краснеешь.

– Я… – слова не находились, во рту моментально пересохло, сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

Сосед сделал ещё полшага вперёд, оказываясь вплотную, позволяя почувствовать жар тела, и опёрся руками о подоконник с обеих сторон от Никиты, не давая ему возможности для манёвра.

– Так что? – серьёзный тон, чуть склонённая набок голова и отплясывающие джигу черти в глазах. От нерешительности встрёпанного парня хотелось улыбаться, ведь только слепой бы не заметил тех взглядов, что он бросал на гостя, то, как туманились его глаза, словно предвкушая, как нервно он облизывал губы. Вот и сейчас кончик языка скользнул и быстро скрылся в глубине рта, словно провоцируя.

Никита испуганным зверьком застыл, когда его поцеловали – осторожно, но он прекрасно чувствовал тот скрытый жар, что прятался за почти невинным прикосновением, который пока ещё сдерживали. Не получив сопротивления, чужой язык стал настойчивее, пробираясь дальше чуть приоткрытых губ, лаская и дразня, наступая и исчезая на короткое мгновение. Никита откровенно поплыл, сдаваясь на милость этого напора, и несмело положил руки на талию соседа, уговаривая себя не прижиматься совсем уж бесстыдно. Силы воли хватило ненадолго, скоро, распалённый поцелуями и чужими руками, хозяйничавшими под одеждой, он уже подавался вперед, тёрся всем телом, словно умоляя о большем, и уже не думал о том, чтобы отступить.

– Тише, тише, – донесся до него хриплый голос, – куда ж ты так торопишься.

Хотя если чужая поспешность действительно настолько заботила гостя, то он совершенно зря начал стаскивать с вновь застывшего Никиты футболку, да и покрывать горячими, оставляющими следы поцелуями шею и грудь тоже не стоило. Парень, вздрогнув от очередного прикосновения к чувствительному месту между плечом и шеей, мысленно плюнул на остатки стеснения – толку от них, только отвлекают, когда ещё удастся почувствовать что-нибудь подобное? – и тоже потянулся снять совершенно лишнюю сейчас деталь туалета с чужого торса. Открывшийся вид на удивление гладкой кожи и чётко очерченных мышц заставил сглотнуть и осторожно провести кончиками пальцев по груди напротив. Сосед, оценив восхищённый взгляд, огляделся, затем, подхватив Никиту под ягодицы, в один широкий шаг преодолел небольшое расстояние до стола, усадил парня на его край, встав вплотную между разведённых ног, позволяя почувствовать собственное не меньшее возбуждение, и, обняв, снова поцеловал. Одуревший от ощущений Никита только прижался ещё ближе, для верности скрестив ноги, не отпуская от себя и очень надеясь, что всё происходящее ему не мерещится или видится во сне.

Парень, распаленный поцелуями и прикосновениями, и заметить-то не успел, как его вытряхнули из домашних штанов и белья, вскинулся только, когда грубая джинсовая ткань коснулась чувствительной кожи. Снова вспыхнув под пристальным изучающим взглядом, он всё же не сделал и попытки прикрыться, напротив, даже немного осмелел и всё-таки расстегнул чужие джинсы. Белья сосед и правда не носил, да и вообще, на вкус Никиты такое богатство грех было прятать, только если соблюдая некоторые правила приличия, так что парень притянул гостя поближе, показывая, что готов продолжать начатое, растворяясь в очередном жарком требовательном поцелуе и чувствуя чужие руки именно там, где этого больше всего хотелось, и лаская в ответ.

Кухня – вполне подходящее место для спонтанно накатившего желания, на самом деле, ведь здесь всегда можно найти что-то, способное облегчить жизнь обоим. Зацелованный Никита послушно сполз, повинуясь уверенным движениям, развернулся спиной к партнёру и опёрся локтями о стол, широко расставив ноги, давая доступ и пережидая невольную дрожь предвкушения. Сосед покрыл его плечи почти невесомыми поцелуями, дразня, прижался ближе, и Никита обмер от жара его тела, но это длилось лишь миг, а потом любовник огладил ладонями спину и спустился чуть ниже. Парень, закусив губу, с тихим стоном немного прогнулся, наконец чувствуя эти прекрасные и, как оказалось, умелые пальцы, на которые через какое-то время он совершенно бесстыдно насаживался, всем своим видом давая понять, что полностью одобряет происходящее. Наконец, сочтя, что партнёр готов, сосед встал вплотную, положив свои руки поверх рук парня, не давая прикоснуться к себе, и начал осторожно двигаться, с каждым разом проникая всё глубже и подбирая тот самый ритм и угол проникновения, от которого хотелось беспомощно скулить и просить не останавливаться. Никита, уже не сдерживая довольные стоны, полностью растворился в ощущениях, понимая, что фантазии и собственные попытки изобразить что-то подобное и рядом не стояли.

Надолго их не хватило, Никита сквозь пелену наслаждения почувствовал, что темп толчков ускоряется, и понял, что всё скоро закончится, но по-прежнему не мог приласкать себя, а значит, оставалось только отдаться на откуп явно знавшему, что делает, партнёру. А тот, прижавшись всем телом и ненадолго замерев, осторожно выскользнул, развернул парня к себе лицом и опустился на колени, одним слитным движением заставив Никиту погрузиться в жар и влажность рта. Открывшаяся глазам картина была настолько порочной и возбуждающей, что хватило всего нескольких секунд, чтобы парень излился и вцепился в край стола до побелевших костяшек, чтобы не упасть – ноги не держали.

– Вот теперь можно и кофе, – усмехнулся сосед, поднимаясь.

Никита, всё ещё пытавшийся отдышаться и осознать себя в пространстве, не сразу понял, о чём ему говорят.

– Кофе? – прозвучало весьма слабо и потерянно: он едва ли мог думать о чём-то, кроме того, что только что произошло, о том, как… Парень снова залился краской. – Я сейчас.

Со всей возможной поспешностью Никита подхватил свои вещи и практически сбежал в душ: нет, ему определённо нужно было привести себя в порядок, но больше всё же – понять, как вести себя дальше с соседом, помня о каждом прикосновении.

Вернувшийся на кухню немного взявший себя в руки парень увидел уже одетого гостя на той же табуретке. Сосед с явным удовольствием пил кофе, на коленях у него нахально устроился тихонько урчавший Марсель, которого чесали за ухом, а на столе исходила паром вторая кружка. Ругать кота совершенно не хотелось, только, может, самую чуточку ему позавидовать – вон как здорово устроился. Никита улыбнулся, решив последовать примеру Марса и получать от ситуации возможный максимум, и уселся на свободное место.

– Ой, – на колени запрыгнула кошка, непривычно лёгкая и какая-то звеняще напряжённая, – и откуда ты вылезла?

– С подоконника. Видимо, тебя ждала. Ко мне идти отказалась, предательница, – с лёгкой обидой сказал гость. Марс, которого перестали гладить, недовольно мявкнул.

– Марсель! – привычно прикрикнул на него Никита.

– Марсель, значит, – глядя в наглые жёлтые глаза, сказал сосед. – Марс больше подходит. А хозяина твоего как зовут?

– Никита, – парень всё-таки посмотрел прямо на гостя и, набравшись храбрости, уточнил: – А тебя?

– Своевременный вопрос, – необидно рассмеялся сосед. – Тимур. Будем знакомы.

– Будем, – улыбнулся Никита. Кошка удобно устроилась у него на коленях, но когда парень попытался ее погладить, посмотрела таким взглядом, что он тут же послушно спрятал руку. – И что теперь? Котята же, – беспомощно сказал Никита, словно это всё, что на самом деле его волновало.

– Что-нибудь придумаем, – отмахнулся Тимур. – Спасибо за кофе, очень вкусный, – он осторожно спустил Марса на пол, напоследок погладив, и встал. – Нам с Мурой пора, дела ещё есть.

Никита вскинулся было, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же сник. А чего он, собственно, хотел? Сказка закончилась, Золушке пора надевать старое рубище.

Тимур, заметив это, улыбнулся:

– Заходи вечером в гости. На чай.

– Я зайду, – смущённо улыбаясь в ответ, сказал Никита и осторожно передал пригревшуюся кошку владельцу, вовремя убрав руку, чтобы не познакомиться с острыми когтями, – обязательно.

Тимур, забрав питомицу, вышел в прихожую, дождался, пока хозяин квартиры откроет дверь, коротко коснулся его губ, добавив:

– Надеюсь, твой пыл – не разовое явление, – и вышел, оставив Никиту, снова залившегося краской, вспоминать, что он творил.

Кажется, на этот раз с личной жизнью всё будет в порядке не только у Марса…


End file.
